30 Memories: Heiji and Kazuha
by silentstarlight
Summary: [DROPPED]30 memories from livejoural on Heiji and Kazuha. [Theme 18 Tears. Kazuha tells her daughter a bedtime story] also posted on livejournal.
1. You dare read this?

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/ Case Closed**  
Title: **You Dare to Read this?**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#20 Diary**  
Pairing/Characters:** Hattori Heiji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** If I owned Detective Conan….I wouldn't need the books shipped over**  
Summary: **Hattori reads something he shouldn't have…

* * *

Heiji wandered around Kazuha's room. He sat down in front of her desk and looked around. 

The desk was somewhat neat, there were papers and pens and pencils, but everything was in neat piles.

And a small book caught his eye as he leaned back and looked up at the top of the bookshelf next to the desk.

That caught his attention. He stood on top of Kazuha's desk to see to top. There was nothing else on top of the bookshelf but that small book when he inspected it. And compared to the top of the bookshelf, there was no dust on the book. Curious, he took the small book and read the cover.

_Diary_

Quickly, he climbed off the desk and poked his head out of the door to make sure that she wasn't around.

She wasn't.

So he settled down, once again in front of the desk, switched the desk light on, and started reading.

_As a general rule, _Heiji read, _'You never should write anything very important on the first page of a diary. Just in case your best friend happens to be bored and starts looking around and finds it. So, you ahou, _Heiji's eyebrows went up at this, _why are you reading this! Aren't you ashamed of reading a girl's diary? And that girl happens to be your best friend at that! I mean, what if I wrote 'I love Kudo Shinichi', and I'm sure that you never wanted to know that. _

And a small voice in his head started asking, 'What if she really does like Kudo?', but the larger, more sensible voice in his head shut it up.

_And Hattori Heiji, if you're still reading at this point…_

Heiji stopped reading to look up when a shadow fell across the page.

It was Kazuha.

Not looking very happy, in fact, there were several veins throbbing quite dangerously.

And she yanked him up by his ear.

Hard.

"Oi! Kazuha! Let go of my ear! I'm sorry!"

* * *

A/N: What happens next, you decide. 


	2. The first 'ahou'

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Title: **The first ahou  
**Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#34 Twinkle, twinkle little star**  
Pairing/Characters:** Heiji/Kazuha**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I own Detective Conan…….through the books**  
Summary:** The stars are out, and the word 'ahou' is introduced.

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky

* * *

_

"-and that's Polaris." A five year old Heiji pointed out to a five year old Kazuha.

"Wow." Kazuha was awed by Heiji's knowledge of constellations. "How do you know so much? That's a lot to remember."

Heiji's five year old ego swelled as his friend continued to praise him.

It was a warm June night, and the stars were out. They were on the outskirts of their hometown, Osaka, and at this distance, the lights from the city didn't dim the stars.

"They look like small diamonds."  
"No, they're not," Heiji snot back, "they're huge balls of gas that burn hy- hy- hydrogen." He smiled as he pronounced the word correctly.

"That's not possible! They're too small to be huge!"

"No, they're huge balls of gas that burns!"

"I'm right and you know it! They're too small!"

"_I'm_ the right one, _I_ know more about the stars then you. _You _can't even name them.

"You…you……," Kazuha paused to think of the meanest word that was in her vocabulary, "……ahou!" She pointed her finger at Heiji.

Heiji gasped, surprised. "Sensei told us not to say that." He told her, "She said it wasn't a nice word."

"So," she challenged him.

"You're going to get in trouble."

Kazuha stood still, frightened. Her imagination flew as she thought of all the horrible punishments that people would place on her for saying 'ahou'.

Then she started sniffling.

Which turned to a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then turned out into sobs.

Heiji stood there not knowing what to do.

Finally, after a few false starts, Heiji decided to hug his friend to make her feel better. After all, hugs give people a 'warm fuzzy'.

Upon being hugged, Kazuha, surprised, stopped crying to look up. She wiped her tears away.

And the two young children walked back to where their parents were, still arguing what stars were.

* * *

And years later… 

"-and Polaris is also the North Star. It guides people home." Heiji was pointing out the stars to Kazuha.

"I already know that, ahou." Kazuha yawned, "I paid attention in school you know."

"Then how come you can't name any of the stars?"

"…"

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

* * *

A/N: Came up with this is the middle of Latin while learing about Pompeii's last day... 

Thank you to Heather for making sure I got the song Twinkle, twinkle little star correct. And thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Tell me what it is

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed**  
Title: **Tell me what it is**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#9 Figuring**  
Pairing/Characters:** Hattori Heji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Fanfics are my social life…**  
Summary:** Kazuha still hasn't given Heiji chocolate…

* * *

Inspiration credit: Chapter three of Candyland's 40 Nights: Katio and Aoko.

And volume two of the manga 'W Juliet'.

* * *

It was February the 18th, four days after Valentine's Day, and Kazuha still hadn't given Heiji the chocolate she had made for him.

Why?

Well, let's rewind a little and review the past few days.

* * *

**February 14th, Valentine's Day**

When Heiji and Kazuha had walked into the classroom, they found Heiji's fan club waiting as his desk. As soon as they spotted him, most of the girls tried to hand their chocolate as a way of declaring their undying love for him.

The rest were scared off by the icy glare Kazuha sent their way.

And the rest of the day was spent on Kazuha's part, scaring off fan girls, and Heiji attempting to run away from them.

/…/

**February 15th, one day after Valentine's Day**

Kazuha had planned on handing Heiji the chocolate after school, even if it was a day late. After all, it was the thought that counts.

So while they were walking home, and right before Kazuha was about to present the chocolate over to Heiji, a dead body came flying out of nowhere and landed in front of Heiji's feet.

Kazuha shrieked and promptly forgot about the chocolates. Seriously, was he like a magnet for dead bodies or something?

/…/

**February 16, two days after Valentine's Day**

This time, she decided to give Heiji the chocolate while they were walking to school.

But lo, behold. Some god up there really hated her, and her alarm didn't go off in the morning. Causing the two of them to be almost late for school.

And the day went downhill from there. So Kazuha forgot the chocolate again.

/…/

**February 17, three days after Valentine's Day**

Since she wasn't able to give him chocolate before or after school, Kazuha decided to give Heiji the chocolate during lunch. After all, they should have plenty of time during lunch.

But Kazuha forgot to factor one thing.

Murphy's Law.

So when lunchtime rolled around, Kazuha got the chocolate out of her bag and was turning to talk to him when….

….he realized that he was supposed to meet with the members of the Kendo team to discuss the upcoming tournament.

If looks could kill, and thankfully they don't, Heiji would have been not six feet under, but six-hundred.

* * *

So now it was February the 18th, four days after Valentine's Day, and the chocolate was still not given.

She had once again tried in the morning and lunch, but by the time school ended, she gave up and chucked the package into the wastebasket before starting clean-up duty with Heiji.

But it seemed like the gods still hated her, for Heiji noticed the package had his name on it when he was emptying the wastebasket.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't recognized her handwriting.

"Hey, Kazuha," he asked her, "what's this?" He held out the green package tied with a darker green ribbon. His name was neatly written on the corner with black ink.

She stared disbelievingly at the package, wondering what she had done wrong in some past life for fate to hate her so much. "I don't know", she said hurriedly, and started getting her bag, "I need to go shopping."

She made to go out of the classroom, but was stopped by Heiji grabbing her wrist. She shook her hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go," she glared at him, a glare that would of killed any other person, unless you were used to it.

He held up the package. "Tell me what this is, and why it has my name on it in your handwriting."

"What makes you think it was mine?"

"It's your handwriting."

"Maybe one of your fangirls mimicking my handwriting."

He was still holding on to her wrist.

"Let go of my wrist."

"No."

That was it. Before Heiji knew what was happening, Kazuha turned around, and with her free hand, grabbed the base of the thumb that was holding her wrist. With a deft twist, and using her now free hand to help push the offending hand, Heiji fell to the ground in pain.

"What was that for?", he shouted at her retreating back.

"For not letting go of my wrist. I'm going home." And she walked out into the hallway.

Heji ran after her, then remembering that he still had to empty the wastebasket and grab his bag.

And he finally caught up with her, after doing the above mentioned things.

Seriously, just how fast did Kazuha walk?

"Oi! Kauzha, just what is this?" The package was starting to give Kazuha a headache.

She walked even faster if possible, forcing Heiji to jog to keep up.

"Kazuha, look here-."

"What?", she stopped walking to look at him-

-only to be tightly embraced. She dropped her bag in surprise, which landed painfully on Heiji's foot, but he would worry about that later.

She was warm, and thin. He never knew she would be so thin.

"Tell me, please?"

After getting over the initial shock, she pulled out and retrieved her bag and continued to walk, but at a slower pace.

"Valentine's Day chocolate, I gave up trying to give it to you." And she once again picked up her pace.

"Hey, Kazuha."

Kazuha stopped walking to look up.

Only to feel his lips brush her cheek, and she froze.

Both were a lovely shade of red.

_Thank you.

* * *

_

A/N: That was longer then I though. When I first planned it out, I estimated about one to one and half pages.

Thank you to everyone who reads this!


	4. But Japan's going to sink into the ocean

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed**  
Title: **But Japan's going to sink into the ocean!**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#21 Bizarre**  
Pairing/Characters:** Hattori Heiji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **19 volumes of DC, and that's it, I don't have character rights.**  
Summary: **After living in America for a year, Kazuha and Heiji are going to move back to Japan. But their daughter's reasoning is funny…

* * *

"Hikaru, Hikari," Kazuha called to her children, "come over here!"

Heiji and Kazuha were sitting at the table, waiting to tell their children some important information.

The twin five year olds bounced into the room, sitting in the two chairs across from their parents at the table. Both had green eyes, and black hair. Hikaru's personality was more like his father's, while his sister's was more like their mother's. The two sat impatiently, waiting for their parents to speak so they could go back playing.

Heiji cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention, "We are going-", he was cut off by the twins shouting out what they thought was going on.

"I get a sister?"

"We get to learn Kendo?" Kazuha glared at Heiji for this comment, he brushed it off.

"A vacation!"

"We can get a puppy?"

This went on for another minute, until they noticed that their father was glaring at them with 'Be quiet now or I'll never read you another bedtime story again' look. They instantly fell silent, after all, they still had to figure out the mystery why their mother kept smothering her laughter when they shoved the book '_The Exploits of Arsene Lupin'_ for him to read. Of course, eventually, they ended up with Miss Marple, even if Heiji wanted to read Ellery Queen, but that's not the point.

Heiji shot another glare at the twins and continued, "We are going to move back to Japan."

A pause. Then, "Where's Japan?"

Heiji fell out of his chair, bringing it down with him. Kazuha spoke.

"Heiji, don't ruin the furniture, because we aren't going to be able to replace it." She glared at him before turning to Hikaru, "Well, Hikaru-chan, Japan is where the two of you were born, your father and I grew up there…"

While Kazuha and Heiji explained to their son what they would find in Japan, their daughter consulted the huge world map on the wall. Her eyes grew big, and she suddenly came running back.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, we can't move back to Japan. If we do, we'll die!"

Her parents stared at their daughter. Where had she gotten that idea?

Hikari grabbed her father's hand and dragged him to the map. Her brother and sister followed.

"See!" Hikari pointed to the small island nation of Japan. "If we go to Japan, we'll all sink into the ocean and die, because the land will kink into the water when we step on it because we're so big!" She paused to fill her lungs with oxygen, "So we can't move!"

Once understanding their child's logic, Kazuha and Heiji laughed. A nearly hysterical Hikari and a bewildered Hikaru stared at them.

* * *

"See Hikari", Kazuha showed her daughter. "We're in Japan and we haven't sunk into the ocean."

"Oi, Kazuha, who's picking us up?" Heiji scanned the crowd for people he knew.

"I don't know. Aoko-chan and your parents said they might come. But then my dad said something about coming."

"Oh", Heiji sweatdropped, "I asked Kudo to come to pick us up though."

"Look!" Hikaru pointed out a man with doves perched all over him. With him was a small crowd of people, waiting for someone.

"Hey isn't that nee-chan and Conan?"

And it was. Hikari being afraid of so many strangers at once, hid behind her mother's legs. To Heiji and Kaito's dismay, it was Kaito's son, Kashin who first stepped up to Hikari and introduced himself.

"I'm Kuroba Kashin, what's your name?"

Hikari looked up to her mother who nodded her head. She came forward, eyes downcast, "I'm Hattori Hikari."

"Hey! You have green eyes!"

Hikari shrunk back.

"Most people have brown eyes, but I have blue eyes! You're the first person I've seen with green eyes." He smiled, "You know, they look pretty."

"Really?"

All females were going 'sqee!', while Shinichi smirked, and Hikari's grandfathers smiled. But Hattori Heiji and Kuroba Kaito, were freaked out.

"Hey, here." And Kashin seemingly pulled a rose out of nowhere. It was a white rose, just beginning to bloom, and he handed it over to Hikari.

"Thank you."

"Hey!" Hikaru spoke, "Get away from my sister!" And he proceeded to chase Kashin, failing miserably, to catch the older boy.

Heiji and Kaito, meanwhile, were on their knees, sighing with relief.

* * *

A/N: When I was about five years old, my parents told me that we were going to move to S. Korea. I looked at the globe and was worried that if we did go to Korea, the land would sink.

My mom never figured that I thought this way until 10-11 years later. We never did move to Korea though.


	5. Either way, don't tell your mother

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Title: **Either way, don't tell any of this to your mother**  
Author/Artist:** sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme(s): **#27 Love you for a lifetime**  
Pairing/Characters:** Hattori Heiji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer: **20 volumes of Detective Conan that has been imported, that's it.**  
Summary: **Heiji tries to explain to his daughter why no one asks her out.

A/N: I kept the names for the kids from the last one.

* * *

"'tou-san", Heiji's daughter poked her head from around the door frame. "Can I ask you a question?"

Heiji was working in his office typing a whole bunch of overdue reports. Evil things, reports, they sometimes took as long to type up as solving the mystery behind them. A break was welcomed, so Heiji motioned his daughter to come inside.

"'tou-san, am I ugly?"

This question threw Heiji off, he had expected a math problem or some puzzle, as his daughter was constantly trying to outsmart him, but a question on beauty?

Heiji gestured toward the chair in front of his desk and told her to sit. "So, what brings up this question?"

"I'm the only one that has never dated. I figure it's because I'm not good looking." Trust his daughter to think of such a reason.

"You know," Heiji started, "your mother is a very beautiful woman, and you look like her." But then he turned serious, "But don't tell her I said that."

Hikari looked at her father strangely; well it is his relationship with her mother. She thought about what he said for a minute and asked him a question. "Then how come no one will ask me out?" At age 17, Hattori Hikari had never been asked out, in her opinion, the boys avoided her like plague, not that her brothers helped much to form her opinion.

So how was he supposed to answer that question without telling his daughter that all her brothers, father, and _that boy_ scared all the other guys away?

"Well, I first fell in love with your mother when I saw her under the cherry blossoms at a temple. We were traveling together, but I was too impatient, so I left without her. So when I saw her, I didn't recognize her, and didn't figure it out until ten years later. Then when your mother and I were your age, your mother had a lot of guys after her, but she didn't know that." He stared at his daughter, "Don't tell her that either."

His daughter only rolled her eyes and sighed; seriously, what was her father's problem?

"The reason was because I kept glaring at all the other guys away, I was on the Kendo team and they really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a sword. It took me a long time to ask her to a date, but when I asked, she said that she was meeting another guy."

Hikari opened her eyes and blinked, this was starting to sound interesting.

Her father looked sheepish, but a bit proud, "I ended up kidnapping your mother in the middle of the date."

She blinked her eyes multiple times, kidnapping was, and is still illegal. But she still didn't get what this had to do with her problem; evidently her face showed it because they reversed roles and her father sighed.

"Have you ever thought that someone might be scaring all the guys away from you?"

She thought for a minute, well, Kashin had a habit of monopolizing all her time during lunch, break, and after school, her twin brother was constantly glaring in class, and her other brothers followed her everywhere so not many people apart from family friends, friends, and girls were able to talk to her. And her father, he had this really cool thing that whenever he was ticked his head would grow really big and several veins would start pulsing. Her mother normally only glanced wearily at her husband when he did this. But it didn't click. There were a few pieces of the puzzle that puzzled her. Who was doing majority of the scaring?

"Either way, don't tell any of this to your mother."

* * *

Five minutes after Hikari had left, Kazuha knocked on the door. Heiji looked up to see his wife leaning against the doorframe, grinning. "So, what were you and Kari talking about? And why did you say", she tried to mimic Heiji's voice, "don't tell any of this to your mother."

Heiji got up and walked over to his wife, she met him halfway and he embraced her. Kissing her ear, he whispered, "Because I want to tell you myself how much I love you." Kazuha fell into a fit of giggles as Heiji kept whispering things into her ear and Heiji had a smile so bright, that it rivaled the sun.


	6. Hair

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Title: **Hair**  
Author/Artist: **sk-animefan/silentstarlight**  
Theme: **#17 Revenge**  
Pairing/Characters: **Hattori Heiji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I can attempt to lie about it…**  
Summary:** Don't say anything about the hair…

* * *

"Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"What do you mean I should cut my hair!" Kazuha shouted furiously.

"Then what's the point of having long hair if you just keep tying it up. You're better off having short hair then."

---

Six teens were waiting for the pair to finish arguing.

"So how long have they been at this," asked Shinichi.

After consulting his watch, Hakuba said, "Seven minutes, forty-nine seconds, and sixty-five milliseconds."

Kaito glanced warily at the half Brit detective and rolled his eyes.

"But I think that was mean on Hattori-kun to tease Kazuha-chan like that." Ran voiced her thoughts, "It looks pretty when it's down."

"Yeah," Aoko agreed. "I envy her. Her hair's so straight and manageable."

"I feel sorry for Hattori-san" Akako said, "Three, two, one."

---

"One"

Heiji and Kazuha's faces were centimeters away from each other. Suddenly she straightened herself and quickly turned on her heel. Her hair flew up and-

-whacked Heiji soundly in the face.

"Ow! That hurt, ahou!"

Kazuha just turned her head to stick her tongue at him childishly.

* * *

A/N: It hurts to be whipped by hair, especially by your own... 


	7. The Beginning

**Title:** The Beginning

**Word Count:** 542

**Summary:** Kazuha shares a story with her daughter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. No, I just advertise it to my friends and drive them crazy with it.

**Notes:** This will the first of part of a arch-thingy in my livejournal. If interested please visit it. Username is jikie. Now please excuse this somewhat shameless bit of advertising.

* * *

"Mommy, tell me more of that story." A little girl stood in the doorway of her mother's room, blanket clutched in her hand.

"What about your brother?"

"He's sleeping, and I can't go to sleep."

"Wait on the bed then, I'll be there in a minute." The woman put pencils and papers away, then closed the laptop she was using. Picking up a bundle of papers, she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"We left off at the part where they were facing off the dark knights!"

Her mother glanced at some papers, putting them in order, and then started to read.

"The prince was getting desperate, because the dark knights were about to kill his lady and her family. He tried reasoning with them, anything that came to his mind. Then the dark knights attacked." The small girl gasped. "The one's who knew the prince's real identity rushed to his aid. From the West came the Green knights, from the East came the blue knights, and the Golden knights came from the North. The prince's own Red knights were also in the fight. But the fight was soon over, and the dark knights escaped again, leaving the prince miserable."

The woman read on, a final confrontation where the dark knights were conquered, how the Prince was able to come out of hiding and return to his true love. How the magician's identity was revealed, and how the princess of the Green knights ran away.

"Mommy, why did the Green princess run away? Didn't she love the prince of the Green knights?"

"Yes, she did. But the princess believed that the prince loved another. She didn't want to hurt the prince and his love with her feelings, so she went away."

"But the prince and princess were meant for each other! And you said the princess believed the prince love another person. What if she was wrong?"

Her mother's green eyes were dark, "Not everything happens like the way we would want them to. I'm sure that the princess had a valid reason for running away from the prince."

The little girl was determined that the prince and princess should be together, "But what if the prince loved the princess? But he was an awkward person, like my friend! Then how would he find her?"

"Then the princess made a mistake. But she had already waited a long time." The dark eyes became bright as they filled with tears. "The princess was confused at the time. Everything seemed to be going against her; she had no one to turn to."

"But, why?"

"Someday," she enveloped her daughter in an embrace, "maybe someday you will understand what I did and forgive me." Tears threatened to fall from her glassy green orbs. "Maybe someday, you'll meet your father."

The little girl continued to hug her mother, sensing some sort of sadness. Eventually the daughter fell asleep and her mother carried her back to bed. She lingered in the doorway for a while, gazing at her children, her son who inherited his father's features and her daughter his blunt personality.

Her last words were carried out the open window by the wind. "I'm sorry, Heiji." And the heavens opened up to cry.


End file.
